Yugioh ArcV-2
by Shakalos123
Summary: more or less a rewrite of Arc-V, with a few extra spices from me to liven things up.
1. Chapter 1

**New story!**

**Now just a heads up, this is mainly a rewrite of the Anime with a few bits of the Manga mixed in, along with slight Persona and Pokemon for flavoring. I got this idea from reading the manga, binging the Anime, and reading a few fics that seriously got my attention.**

**Few quick things to know beforehand:**

**-This will mainly follow the plotline of both the actual anime, and an abridged version of it by Arkfive Abreedged (i really liked that version. Too bad they're on hiatus… I think)**

**\- This will incorporate both Manga, Anime, and fanmade cards, any ideas can be left in the review, comments or whatever.**

**\- As with most of my fics, it will center around a main character (and his counterparts in this case), so the Yu-boys will be the center attraction for this. This will be OP yu-boys, so if you don't like, don't read. To balance this out, the enemies from the Manga will also be here.**

**\- lastly, expect SOME form of OOC from the characters. This is FANFICTION, where the canon is usually given the middle finger, as poorly as it is executed, so don't expect it to go entirely like the show.**

**Now then, Let's BEGIN!**

* * *

A 7 year old Yuya Sakaki sighed as he slinked around the corner of a building, several kids throwing objects running past the tomato schemed boy. Sighing, the child slid his goggles over his eyes and walked down the road. Walking the direction he was previously from, Yuya glanced at the bulgy pocket which housed his deck. Looking up through his tinted goggles, he saw that he was in the park near his house. Opting to ignore how much time he spent running away from the bullies, he sat on one of the swings he was near at the time.

Sighing once more and pushing up his goggles. He reached into his pocket and pulled out three cards: Odd-eyes Dragon, Entermate Kaiser Kid, and Soulsona Arsene. Looking up, he found that the sun was about to set, so he took one last look at the three cards… before clutching his head. A sudden pang of pain coursed through his head as he stared into the three cards, and he could've sworn… that they stared back.

Blinking rapidly at the three, the pain slowly faded as he regained his bearings and stood up.

"...weird." he said to himself. Pocketing his three cards and headed home. Unaware of the lingering shadow as the sky turned to dusk.

After a few minutes of greeting his mom, eating dinner, and getting prepared to sleep, Yuya laid on his bed as he once again stared deeply into the three cards in his hands.

"What was that just now…" Yuya wondered out loud. "That… that never happened before. Odd-eyes… Kaiser… Arsene…"

Shaking his head, Yuya sighed once more before kissing the three of them. "I'll figure it out in the morning. Night everyone." he whispered, tucking the three cards under his pillow as he drifted into a deep slumber….

* * *

Waking up, Yuya found himself within a deep void of darkness, everything around him was nothing beyond what he could see, which scared the boy a tiny bit. Opting to look around… Yuya stepped once to make sure he could actually walk… and continued when he confirmed it.

"Man, this is new, usually my dreams aren't so… dark." Yuya shrugged.

"You can say that again." a second voice replied, causing the tomato headed child to stop in his tracks. Breathing a deep breath, Yuya slowly turns around to the source of the second voice… to find another boy… who looks more or less like him.

He screamed.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Yuya yelled fearfully, causing the other boy to scream back at him.

"WHO AM I? WHO ARE YOU!?" the second boy screamed back, which was silenced by a THIRD voice shouting at the two.

"Will you two stop screaming!? I can't focus with you plebs ear-rapping me!" the third voice shouts.

"I'm gonna have to agree with this guy." a fourth, calmer voice said behind the two screamers, looking around, they became face to face with two more duplicate looking males. Before they could talk further, a bright light shone down on all four of them, then at a fifth spot, revealing something entirely different. There in the fifth light, sat a man on a chair with a large desk with four other chairs around it, the weirdest thing though, was that the man looked just like them, albeit older looking.

"_Now that the four of you are here, we can finally begin our discussion."_ the man began. Yuya rubbed his eyes, blinded momentarily and looked to the man, then to the other boys, who were more visible due to the extra light. He now saw that each one had some slight differences. Mainly the hays and eyes, as one had Black and purple hair, the other had purple and pink, and the third had yellow and blue.

"_Please, have a seat."_ the fifth man said. _"I can explain everything then."_

"And why should we do tha- huh!?" the eggplant haired boy retorts, but was cut off as the blueberry haired boy and Yuya both sat down. "Hey!"

"Well, at the very least, we know it's not immediately dangerous." the grape schemed boy said, cautiously sitting down on his own seat. Huffing at how he was now the only one standing, the last one sat down in the remaining seat.

"_Now that we all are seated I shall start. "I am Zarc." _the man, now named Zarc, introduced. _"And, you four must be… Yuya,"_ he looks to yuya, then to the blue and yellow haired boy. _"Yugo,"_ the black and purple male was next._ "Yuto,_" and finally the purple/pink haired boy. _"And Yuri."_

"Okay, talk old man. How do you know my name?" Yuri shouts, causing the man to chuckle at his words.

"_A simple answer for that, the problem is if you'd actually believe me."_

"Well, I'm a bit open minded, so… lay it on me!" Yuya piped up, causing the others to look at him funny.

"_Very well then; we're all the same person… or to be specific, you all are me."_

"That's a load of-" Yuto started.

"_Bull?"_

"Wha…"

"_You four needn't worry, before we discuss the main reason why you four are here, I will explain myself and the reasoning behind my claim."_

"Oookay." Yugo droned out.

"_I know you four don't want to hear a long story, I don't either, so I'll keep things short."_ sighing a little bit, Zarc continued. _"I… made a little mistake that costs me by world, myself… and the love of my life. To fix this, my love, Ray, split herself, me and our very world into four similar worlds, each one having a fourth of our soul. You four are the four pieces of my soul, thus, you're all technically me."_

"...wow." Yuya said, eyes wide at the sudden news.

"And you think telling a 7 year old-" Yuri started.

"_7 year olds."_ Zarc corrected. _"You're all technically the same as well."_

"Whatever. You think telling us that will…" Yuri stopped his statement as he and the other three children began glowing slightly, alerting the other boys. "W-What is happening!?"

"_Proving a point."_ Zarc replied, staring into Yuri's eyes as the male stared into his. For a few seconds nothing was said between the five, until the glowing stopped and the five were now back to normal.

"...okay… say, we believe you…" Yuto started once more. "Why did you bring us here?"

"_I need your help."_ Zarc answered bluntly. _"I have foreseen- no, witnessed events that will happen years from now, from each of your perspectives. The end result leaves with you four in the same state I'm in; alone." _

Yuya decided to ignore Yuri's visible flinch at the word alone and continued to listen.

"_I lost my chance to apologise, to fix things… but you four can! we can change this fate and rewrite it so that everyone wins."_

"I'm sensing a but somewhere though…" Yuto deadpanned. The man chuckled once more.

"_Indeed there is. I was tricked, lured in with the promise of the power to protect my love, to entertain, to live… and I paid the price. My soul was corrupted, twisted from my pure intentions, and turned my wish into a nightmare that haunted me to this very day."_

"Oh dear…"

"_And I'm afraid that might have crossed to you as well."_

"WHAT!?" all four yu-boys shouted out.

"_Don't worry, malevolence is suppressed and divide amongst you; as long as you're all fine, then it won't get to you."_

"Okay, good." Yugo wheezed in relief.

"You say that we can help you… how?" Yuya asked, gaining the four's attention.

"_I'm granting you four a fraction of my power. Think of it as… parting gifts, though I must ask that you keep it a secret for now."_

"Parting gifts?"

"_The night is almost over, and we'll surely meet again soon, but to compensate for the… odd introduction, I'm handing out presents as a token of goodwill."_

"Huh."

"Sounds good to me."

"Yugo, was it? We seriously need to talk about your-"

"I'll help." Yuya announced causing the four to look at him flabbergasted.

"_Really?"_

"I won't turn away from a person in need if I can help them!" Yuya continued.

"_Splendid. Then I'll start with you first."_ snapping his fingers, three cards appeared in front of Yuya.

"Hey, those are mine!"

"_I know. I'll grant you one of my secret weapons, behold, I grant you the power of pendulum summoning!"_ a flash of light shone on the three cards, changing part of it in the process, the top halves look the same, but the bottom halves were turned green, with a second box and two diamonds with numbers below them.

"_I'm giving you a special surprise, but you'll get the chance to use it when the time is right. Use it wisely, but only as a secret weapon. People love plot twists and showstoppers."_

"Wow…" Was all Yuya said as he clutched the three cards in his hand.

"_Yuri, I'm giving you my Starving Venom Fusion Dragon. May its poison and power serve you well."_ he said, a purple blotch of bubbles and sizzling sounds appeared to Yuri, revealing a fusion monster.

"Hmmm… I'll… consider the idea. If only to pay you back for giving this to me."

"_Yugo. I'm giving you my Clearwing Synchro Dragon. May its speed guide you to victory."_ a burst of wind and light appeared, a white card spinning to Yugo's hand.

"Aw yeah! Thanks, Zarc!"

"_And Last but not least, Yuto. I grant you Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. May its wings of rebellion shield you and your goals."_ a dark haze appeared around Yuto as a black card appeared in his hand.

"...fine." he said, nodding to the man.

"_The night is nearly over. We'll meet again soon." _Zarc finished as the four nodded, fading away as their world became nothing.

* * *

Waking up with a slight jolt, Yuya looked around the room he was in. sighing when he confirmed it to be his own room, he lay back down.

~man, that was a weird dream.~

_~tell me about it.~_

**~agreed.~**

~hmmph.~

…

…

…

~What?~

_~Huh?~_

~What?~

**~Hmm?~**

Rising up from his bed in haste, Yuya looked around once more before lifting up his pillow…

Needless to say, everyone in the neighborhood got up grumpy that morning.

* * *

**And, prologue done. This will mainly be up on Fanfiction, and also Ao3 if I'm feeling generous.**

**A few post chapter notes;**

**Entermate will be the performapals name, fight me. Odd-eyes are more or less the same, and Soulsona… well, you can take a guess on what that'll be.**

**\- this will be centered around the yu-boys, so expect them to be the main OOC OP protags this series needs.**

**\- the majority of the duels will be against the yu-boys, with a 95% win streak, with the few exceptions of Reiji, some manga villains (won't name who or what), and possibly more if I feel like it. Reason why is because it'd be funny to see their opponents breaking down as the yu-boy wreck their shit.**

**-this will be a bit darker than the original stuff, with some of the other characters being a bit more on the… toxic side of dueling. And i can get REALLY dark if I wanna be, so expect beforehand please.**

**Next chapter will be tracing from ep 1-3 of the abridged version. After I make it to the supposed end of the abridged series(or until it's caught up to the recent ep.), I'll follow the actual anime from that point.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay next chapter go.**

* * *

~hi..~ = Yuya

_~hello.~_ = Yuri

~sup!~ = Yugo

**~hey.~** = Yuto

* * *

"I Tribute summon Big Bankai- wait, no… BENKAI- no! Shit! Benkei, I summon benkei!" a portly samurai esque man said, a fat, armored warrior appearing before him.

"And I activate my Hippy Hippos!" Yuya shouted back, three carnival themes hippos appearing and dancing in front of him.

_~Again with the Damn hippos!?~_

~Shut up, I like the hippos.~

"MY EYES!" the opponent screamed in the distance.

***Oh my god, Yuya, take this seriously! Stop acting like a dumbass and duel!* **a female voice sounded off from the room above them.

***Uh, Yuzu, you do realise that you're about to-* **a second voice said before a small explosion blasted off in the side of the stadium, causing the japanese scenery to change into a dull grey room.

"...oh shit." Yuya cursed as he plummeted face first onto the floor.

~told you you should duel on the ground.~

_~HAHAHAHAHAH~_

~SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!~

**~You okay there Yuya?**~

"Ow." Yuya mumbled in monotone as he got up from his spot. Looking at the now towering man in front of him, he sweatdropped at the glare he was getting.

"Oh hey… Noboru... Mind if i- EEK!"

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

"I took me five years to build that computer, you problem child!" the adult male shouted out, scarring some of the passing civilians by the intensity of his voice. "How are we supposed to display the duels now that we have no tangible holograms!?"

Yuya, the girl, and the now named Gongenzaka, laid on the couch the opposite of the ranting man, taking in his mixed emotional yell fest.

~should… we tell him that we made an upgraded and advanced version of solid vision?~

_~now where's the FUN in that!?~_

"I was even selected for the summer cardian showcasing this year… Thanks Yuzu." Yuya complained jokingly.

"You're welcome, you ass." the now named Yuzu hissed. "By the way, weren't you supposed to actually TRY in this duel, like you PROMISED? Or is acting like a stupid clown the only way you can duel?"

"Yuzu, I'm not answering that for the sake of suspense, if you wanna see my TRUE power, then-"

"WHAT HAPPENED OUT THERE!?" Noboru shouted at the tomato haired boy.

"Yuzu's fault, that's what."

"No, not that, what was that useless excuse of a duel you tried to pull on me!?"

"The duel of Bullshittery!" Yuya answers, cackling maniacally. "And it shall dominate the world by my hand!"

"Well, then, care to put that Bullshittery to use!?" a third, nasally voice broke the group's conversation and made them look… at what appears to be a circus hitler..

"Oh shit it's-"

"NEIN!, No more of those Stupid jokes! I've heard more than enough on my way here!" the man shouts. "Guten tag, my tomato headed friend. I am Nico Smiley and-" as he continued his talking, Yuya began his own interesting conversation…

~I'm telling you, he owes the old man for letting him crash at his place.~

_~and I'M telling YOU, this is OUR thing, let's keep it that way for ALL of our sakes.~_

~Guys GUYS! How about we compromise?~

_~... i'm listening.~_

~We upgraded the hell out of the basic plans of solid vision, and made our own version that's second to none, right? So how about we use that basic plan to repair it instead of giving up our upgraded one?~

**~...that'll do.~**

~see! All's well that ends well.~

_~says the dumbass.~_

~who the fuck are you callin a-~

"AND that is what I want you to do Yuya." Nico finished.

"You want me to fight who now?" Yuya said, catching onto the last few sentences of circus hitler.

"You're gonna have to fight Strong, the champion your dad was supposed to duel."

"I don't have to duel Strong, I AM strong." Yuya jokes, only to get hit by Yuzu.

"Can you not make a joke in every sentence you say just this once!? Jeez, why do I put up with you?"

"Okay fine, I'll duel strong." Yuya sighed, rubbing his neck from the bruise. "I have to duel him tomorrow, don't I?"

"Yes!"

* * *

The next day...

**~Yuya.~**

~yeah Yuto?~

**~Start off small, then kick his ass.~**

This promptly made yuya nearly trip and fall at the sudden announcement… from YUTO of all people.

_~oh ho, the big bad renegade is giving advice? This outta be good.~_

~Sigh, Okay, but it's gonna be weird.~

~how so?~

"This is the first time I'll have to duel seriously, not just for me, but for my dad and the future."

As he prepared himself for his grand entrance, his heart stopped at what he was hearing. Strong, the burly ogre like man, was insulting not only his father, but himself, and even went as far as to disrespect his mother, his skills, and the icing on the cake, said that his pisspoor deck would've been better used for-

_~Yeah, no, I'm with edgy grape here, KILL HIS ASS!~_

~show them hell Yuya!~

"Hey Shrek!" Yuya shouts, surprising the audience and the duelist infront of him as they weren't prepared for him to appear behind everyone. "I WAS going to make a grand entrance to entertain you all!" he waved at the crowd, "but seeing as how you're dissing my FAMILY, I'm gonna have to actually _try_ for once." he shouts, a smug smirk that screams snarky etched on his face.

_~nice smirk.~_

~learned from the best.~

Jumping down to face the ogre, Yuya sighed as he lazily undid his disguise. "And to think, I wanted to play with you first. Oh well."

***Ladies and Gentlemen!*** Smiley shouts out. ***Our championship match will now… BEGIN!***

**Yuya V.S. Strong**

**Yuya: 4000**

**Strong: 4000**

"Ladies first!" Strong taunted.

"Why thank you Stunk."

"It's Strong!"

"I know what I said. I'm activating My spell: **Soulsona steal**!" he said, activating the spell. "I discard a Soulsona monster to draw one card for each two stars of his level!, I'm discarding Soulsona Zorro!"

A strangely masculine Spaniard appeared for a second then disappeared, then Yuya drew 3 cards. "Since he was Level 6, I can draw three cards, now I'm normal summoning Entermate Hip Hippo, and activate **Soulsona guidance**!"

**Entermate Hip Hippo: Earth**

**Lv. 3 Beast **

**(ATK/DEF: 800/800**)

"If I summon a monster on my field while having a Soulsona monster in my hand, then I can special summon a Soulsona monster with the same level! Come forth, Soulsona Bicorn!"

**Soulsona Bicorn: Dark**

**Lv.3 Beast **

**(ATK/DEF: 1000/300)**

"I now overlay Hip Hippo and Bicorn!"

"WHAT!?" Strong yelled

"What!? Yuzu and Noboru yelled as well. "Yuya has Xyz monsters!? That Jackass has that kind of thing?" the girl continued.

"Arise! Soulsona Captain Kid!"

A large, human sized ship appeared out of thin air as a boy, seemingly in his preteens, wearing a pirate outfit rode it alongside Yuya.

**Soulsona Captain Kid: Light**

**RNK. 3 Thunder**

**(ATK/DEF: 1800/1900)**

"I set one and end turn." Yuya finished as he rode on Kid's ship alongside the pirate around the arena.

"Huh, you may have a few tricks up your sleeve, but here you are, running like your pussy of a father!" Strong shouts. "I summon both swamp and lava battleguard! And tribute them into Battleguard KING!" within a few seconds, a giant armored ogre appeared before Stong, with Yuya rolling his eyes at it.

**Battleguard King: Earth**

**Lv. 8 Warrior**

**(ATK/DEF: 3000/1100)**

"Hey Strong, I didn't know your grandpa's in this game."

"Laugh it up, trash! I'm just getting started! No one ever managed to beat my King!"

"Then you must've been pickin' on novices because that's the only way I'm seeing you climbing up to here with something like that." Yuya quipped, getting a growl from the ogre duelist.

"Kill that shrimp!" battleguard king roared as he swung downwards.

"By using one Overlay unit, Captain kid not only negates the Attack, but I can flip a coin." Yuya said, pulling out a digital coin.

"Oh no, a coin! Whatever shall I do!" Strong mocked, the giant he summoned guffawed as well.

"If I call it right, I gain LP equal to the ATK of the Attacking monster." Yuya said, causing both to stop abruptly. Flipping the coin, Yuya tsked as it landed on tails. "Aw man, I wanted heads. Oh well."

"HAH, good luck without your… precious…" Strong taunted, but stopped as Captain Kid glowed a violent yellow aura, multicolored lightning danced around him.

"If I don't call it, then Kid adds half of it to his own ATK."

**Soulsona Captain Kid**

**ATK: 1800 3300**

"Hmm. well this is a surprise." a feminine voice sounded off in the bleachers near Yuzu and friends, revealing a blonde haired woman leaning against the entrance. "It's about time Yuya took the kiddie gloves off."

"Um, aunt Yoko, what's going on?" Yuzu asked.

"Well, long story short, there's a reason why he's been holding back. Though it's a shame."

"H-holding back?"

"A shame for what mrs. Sakaki?" Noboru asked.

"Of all the people he's going to traumatize, it had to be the ugliest troll i've ever seen."

"Hey mom!" Yuya's distant voice shouts out.

"Hi sweetie!" she yelled back.

Back to the duel, Strong set one card down, and it was then Yuya's turn once more.

"Shame. I draw!" Yuya added his new card to his hand, and smirked. "All in place! I activate **Monster reborn** from my field to bring back Hip Hippow and with its ability I can use it to summon ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON!" Yuya shouts, the hippo once more appearing before disappearing, bringing forth one of his Ace monsters.

**Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon: Dark**

**Lv. 7 Dragon (Scale 4)**

**(ATK/DEF: 2500/2000)**

"Next I special summon Entermate Twinda, which I can do when an entermate monster is sent to the GY this turn!" a black and white tuxedo panda appeared.

**Entermate Twinda: Earth**

**Lv.3 Beast**

**(ATK/DEF: 1500/500)**

"Now I can tribute Twinda as two materials to summon Entermate Kaiser Kid!"

A cross between a teenager, an emperor, and a magician appeared alongside his signature dragon.

**Entermate Kaiser Kid: Light**

**Lv. 7 Warrior (Scale 0)**

**(ATK?DEF: 2500/1950)**

"The show's not over yet! By tributing a Soulsona monster, I can special summon this card! Come on out! Soulsona Arsene!" the Xyz Soulsona disappeared in a black and red flame as a tall, demonic looking gentlemen in blood red and pitch black appeared.

**Soulsona Arsene: Dark**

**Lv. 7 Fiend (Scale 9)**

**(ATK?DEF: 2500/2100)**

"D-did he just summon out 3 lv. 7 monsters?" Yuzu stuttered in the group. "How? And what the hell are the other two!? And what happened to that lame ass card Yuya had!?"

"Oh, that's not all. Yuya's just as tricky as his old man, and possibly even more so." Yoko smirked.

"... okay what in the hell?" Strong said, thoroughly confused as to what just happened.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the LEO corporation._

"...intriguing." a silver haired male looked on at the current spectacle before him.

"Sir Reiji, I have returned with the information you've requested." an employee said, handing a few sheets of paper to the teen. "He goes by Yuya Sakaki, age 15 with a win-lose ratio of 20-19."

"Hmm. 50-50 with a sudden shift in his normal patterns of goofing around, if resources are true… keep tabs on this Yuya Sakaki. I want you to find out anything and everything about him. He may be more than he seems." the teen, now named Reiji, ordered. The employees nodding.

* * *

_Back to the duel._

"Did you just special summon a bunch of strong monsters in one turn?" Strong said

"Yeah, kinda." Yuya answered

"Ain't that against the rules?"

"Says the guy who actually broke said rule on turn 2."

"Hey!"

"And for the record, I didn't BREAK the rules."

_~yet.~_

"Circus Hitler, help me, that's cheating!" Strong said to his duel disk, an image of the announcer on the side shook his head.

"Nein, it is legal, though he does have a good point… oh well no point in whining about spilled milk." smiley said.

"FUCK!"

"What's the matter rocks for brains? about to cry because an actual duelist is about to beat you?" Yuya taunted, an oddly ominous aura washed over the stadium as the tomato headed duelist smirked maniacally at the male, successfully unsettling Strong. "As fun as it is seeing you squirm, I'm gonna have to end it here. "Kaiser Kid's ability activates." he snaps his fingers as Yuya discards a card. "By discarding an Entermate, your battle king's ATK becomes 0 and ALL of my monsters gain that ATK this turn."

"WHAT!?" Strong shouts, looking back as his Battleguard King is severely weakened and kneeling.

**Battleguard King**

**Atk: 3000 0**

**Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon, Entermate Kaiser Kid, Soulsona Arsene**

**ATK: 2500 5500**

"Attack." Yuya simply said as the three colossal aces stalked forwards with their attacks.

"Not so fast, I activate Battleguard Howling! This lets me-" Strong attempted to say before the card exploded in his face… literally.

"Denied. Arsene's ability. You can't activate spells/traps while he's battling, and they all go to the GY facedown."

"T-then I activate from my han-"

"Kaiser Kid's second ability: i can banish an Entermate from my GY to nullify and destroy all spells and traps from your hand or field. And since that leaves NO protection, get ready because your "king" is gonna feel All. Of. Me." Yuya grinned ferally, the three monsters preparing their attacks against the now trembling ogre.

Even people lots of blocks away could hear a high pitched scream in the distance…

**Strong LP: 4000-0**

**Winner: Yuya**

***AND the winner is YUYA SAKAKI!*** Smiley shouts over the mic, cuing the crowd to go ballistic.

~and consider his ass kicked.~ Yuya thought.

_~bravo.~ _

~that sissy literally screamed like a wimp!~

**~well done. NO one will get away from dissing my friend!~**

"Well done Kiddo! Let's have McDonalds to celebrate!" Yoko cheered, others stood there wide eyed and jaw dropped.

"Wunderbar Yuya! I knew you had it in you to beat the champion! Do you have anything to say to the crowd?" Smiley announced, handing the mic to Yuya.

"You can call me names, you can joke about me, and beat me for all I care. But if ANYONE so much as insults those I care about again, then Stunk here won't be the only one with a sore asshole." Yuya warned ominously, reveling in the terrified looks on everyone's, well mostly everyone's faces. As if flipping a switch, Yuya became upbeat once more. "Otherwise, stay tuned because there's more where that came from!" Yuya shouts out, dropping an egg shaped thing and the whole area was enveloped into smoke. When the smoke settled, Yuya was nowhere to be found.

* * *

_Leo corp…._

"Intriguing." Reiji mumbled.

"Intriguing, sir?"

"... find me a suitable duelist to challenge this boy, I wish to know a bit more about his dueling style."

"Understood sir." the employee left, leaving Reiji to his thoughts.

"Hmm… to think that boy is the son of solidvision's cofounder… this is shaping up to be… most interesting."

* * *

_Back to yuya…_

"Holy crap!" Yuzu's voice echoed through the building, startling the boy from his nap in the process.

"W-what the!?" Yuya yelps

_~can that strawberry bitch scream any louder!?~_

**~Yugo, did you hear that?~**

~I FELT that!~

"NEW applicants!"

"Oh god, now we have to deal with more people." Yuya moaned. "Why did it have to be today? Why do they want to know me NOW?"

**~to be fair, you did pull a complete 180 in the span of 3 minutes.~**

_~the hyena's still yelling!~_

"Welcome everyone to the Yusho Duel school!" another voice sounded off, just as loud.

_~Oh god, they're multiplying! And they're ruining my Orchids!~_

"Ugh, now Shyuzo's yelling that weird chant he came up with…"

**~...maybe we should step in before things get worse.~**

~a_g_re_e_d.~

"Hey everyone? Who wants to watch a duel!?" Yuya suddenly shouts out, gaining everyone's attention.

_~how in the-~_

Yuri was drowned out by the crowd cheering and stampeding over to the tomato boy.

"So… who wants to go?"

"I will!" the sudden challenger's voice yelled out, the crowd dispersing to reveal…

"Yuzu? Okay then, let-OW!" Yuya cut off as he was hit by a giant fan from the strawberry haired girl.

"My dad may be a sissy, but he has a voice of a diva, so show him some respect!"

Yuzu got even more annoyed when the crowd chanted on about watching a duel.

"Fine… you want card games, you get card games!" Yuzu yelled out, dragging the downed boy and chucking him across the room.

"Why are you so strong- Bagh!"

"And when I win, You have to be my Man-slave from this day forward!"

"And when **I** win, you have to do 3 favors for me! No buts, and you must. Say. yes!"

"DEAL!"

**~yuya? Remember her duel strategy?~**

~yeah man, the first time you dueled her, you got your ass kicked."~

~yeah, I got this. Just be sure to back me up.~

_~if you still lose this I'm never letting you hear the end of it.~_

~I know…~

"Duel!" Yuya and Yuzu chanted!

**Yuya V.S, Yuzu**

**Yuya: 4000**

**Yuzu: 4000**

"Ladies first."

"You'll regret it!" Yuzu yelled out. "I summon Melodious Diva and Sonata!"

~what is with everyone cheating today!?~

"And tribute them to summon Mozarta, the Melodious Maestra!"

**Mozarta, the Melodious Maestra: Light**

**Lv. 8 fairy**

**(ATK/DEF: 2600/2000)**

"And now I use its ability to special summon Opera the Melodious Diva!"

**Opera, the Melodious Diva: light**

**Lv. 4 fairy**

**(ATK/DEF: 2300/1000)**

"Turn over." Yuzu finished smugly, "try to beat over these two."

"Gladly. I draw." he added a card to his hand. "I summon Soulsona Pixie, then activate **Soulsona guidance**!" Yuya said, a blue clad fairy appeared before him.

**Soulsona Pixie: light**

**Lv. 2 {Tuner} fairy**

**(ATK/DEF: 500/1600)**

"Now I can summon Soulsona High Pixie. And with her effect I can summon a monster from my deck whose level is less than or equal to the total level of all my monsters combined. Meaning I can summon Entermate Whip Snake!"

**Soulsona High Pixie: dark**

**Lv. 2 fairy**

**(ATK/DEF: 1000/1200)**

**Entermate Whip Snake: Earth**

**Lv. 4 reptile**

**(ATK/DEF: 1700/900)**

"You wanted me to be serious, correct?" Yuya suddenly asked. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

Unsettling dread filled her stomach as Yuzu looked on at Yuya, a shiver running down her spine at the rather ominous tone he spoke in.

"Y-your ominous talking won't work this time! I know you Yuya. you're just a goofy novice, and that's putting it lightly!" she retorted. "You have a few Xyz monsters, big whoop, you're still a-"

"Then allow me to fix that. I tune my Pixie, High pixie and Whip snake!"

**2+2+4=8 Synchronize complete!**

"W-what!?"

"You think I _only_ have Xyz monsters? I'm full of surprises. Now come forth! _Princess of illusions, grant me thy hand as thou smiteth mine enemies with your deceitful kiss!_ SYNCHRO SUMMON!"

A gate opened forth, revealing a beautiful princess… that looked suspiciously like a certain duelist.

"I-is… that… me?"

"Reign down your highness. Come forth, Entermate Beguilady!"

**Entermate Beguilady: Dark**

**Lv. 8 (scale 3)**

**(ATK/DEF: 3400/1000)**

"When summoned, Beguilady can summon illusion tokens equal to the number of materials used to summon her!"

**Illusion token X3**

**Lv. 1**

**(ATK/DEF: 1000/1000)**

"And she gains 500 ATK for each!"

**Entermate Beguilady**

**Atk: 3400 4900**

"... n-now Yuya… w-we, I m-may have s-said some things that are… a bit… unwanted…"

"Now I can activate her effect. I can discard a monster on my hand and one of the illusion tokens become that monster. I'm discarding 3 cards, and all three tokens are now Kaiser Kid, Arsene, and Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya shouts maniacally, as the three small mirrors disappeared, three familiar monsters taking their place.

**Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon: Dark**

**Lv. 7 Dragon (Scale 4)**

**(ATK/DEF: 2500/2000)**

**Entermate Kaiser Kid: Light**

**Lv. 7 Warrior (Scale 0)**

**(ATK?DEF: 2500/1950)**

**Soulsona Arsene: Dark**

**Lv. 7 Fiend (Scale 9)**

**(ATK?DEF: 2500/2100)**

"Yuya, Yuya please, let's talk about this!" Yuzu was nearly panicking now, thoroughly frightened at the combo she saw a duel prior.

"Sadly, Beguilady loses her boost, but that's okay, your Mozarta looks really generous to share, isn't she?"

**Entermate Beguilady**

**Atk: 4900 3400**

"Kaiser, care to ask Mozarta to share with the class?" with a card in the GY and a snap of his fingers, Mozarta fell to her knees. Kaiser Kid bowed as the four monsters Yuya had felt a familiar power boost.

**Mozarta, the Melodious Diva**

**ATK: 2600 0**

**Entermate Beguilady**

**ATK: 3400 6000**

**Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon, Entermate Kaiser Kid, Soulsona Arsene**

**ATK: 2500 5100**

"Milady, if I may be so bold… they're all yours." Yuya bowed, the Entermate princess, smirked as she took her septer by the shaft… and pressed a hidden button, turning it to a Whip.

"Guys, take out her backup singer, if you wouldn't mind."

"Yuya wait, c-c-can't we just call it a draw? Yuya? YUYA!? FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

***BOOOOM!***

**Yuzu: 4000 0**

**Winner: Yuya**

A few seconds later…

"Hmmm… I'll hold off on those favors for now. SO kids, you ready to duel in this duel school!?"

"..."

"Uuh…"

**~most of them ran off in fear after Yuzu started pleading for mercy.~**

~..FUCK!~

* * *

~Well, at least three of them stayed.~

_~yeah, who knew you had a small legion of starting fans Yuya?~_

**~and to think, you're still holding back.~**

~true… I'm waiting for that special duel before I reveal That trump card.~

**~and speak of the devil…~**

Yuya swung a bit to the side as three darts missed him by a few inches.

"Hey, man, watch where you aim the darts please?" Yuya said, looking at what he thought appeared to be-

_~good lord, you even have queers in your world?~_

~Yuri be nice.~

_~it's bad enough I have to deal with my own, but now you have one!? What's next? Oh god, Yuto don't tell me-~_

**~no… maybe. Shun's more unhinged than queer…~**

~focus!~

"Huh…" Yuya was shaken from his thoughts as he looks around… to find that he, Yuzu, the three followers of his and four males were now in a different place entirely.

_~WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU NOW!?~_

**~How long have we been talking!?~**

"I- Shingo "Swag" Sawatari- hereby challenges you to a duel of the lifetime!"

"Huh?"

"HAVE YOU NOT BEEN PAYING ATTENTION!?" Shingo shouts out, thoroughly triggered when Yuya didn't appeared aware of what he was saying.

"Listen, Sagittarius."

"Shingo."

"Yeah, yeah, Shingles and whatnot, why do you want to duel me again?"

"I'm bored, and you look like easy pickings."

"Nah, Shyuzo's the easy pickings if you're looking for some… as much as I hate to admit it…"

"... who?"

"Let's just get this over with." Yuya sighed frustratingly.

**Yuya V.S. Shingo**

**Yuya: 4000**

**Shingo: 4000**

"Shingo's got you figured out, ya little shit!, Your deck's an OTK machine, and I'm gonna shut it down!" I summon my shiny skully surfboard!"

~for fuck sakes, we are NOT doing that schtick again!~

**Lightning Hoverboard: light**

**Lv.4 thunder**

**(ATK/DEF: 1400/1200)**

"Get ready Yuya, because I'm _coming_!"

_~and there it is, ladies and gentlemen, the first sex joke from an actual joke of a duelist.~_

"Where do you think YOU'RE going!?" Shingo shouts out as Yuya run around the field. "In case you haven't noticed, your friends are being used as hostages, so come up here, and _thrust_ your _full power_ into me!"

"I'm GOING as far away from your "Darts" as possible. And will you stop with the innuendos!? They're not even funny! Or original!"

"Yuya, Help us!" one of the three kids screamed as the four hostages crawled up the badly strained building tower.

"Give me a minute… 2 tops!"

"Well then, let's see you top that! Turn over!" Shingo said flamboyantly.

"Really, ending your turn with a lv. 4 and no facedowns?... okay then. Draw." Yuya added a card to his hand. "I activate **burst soul summon**! By paying 1000 LP, I can normal summon an extra time, and if both normal summoned monsters are of the same type, then I can normal summon one more time.. And I use that to summon Oafdragon, Timegazer and Stargazer Magicians!"

Three magicians appeared beside Yuya as he winces at the sudden damage he inflicted.

**Yuya LP: 4000 3000**

**Oafdragon Magician: wind**

**Lv.6 spellcaster (Scale 2)**

**(ATK/DEF: 2100/1400)**

**Timegazer Magician: dark**

**Lv. 3 spellcaster (Scale 8)**

**(ATK/DEF:1200/600)**

**Stargazer Magician: dark**

**Lv. 5 spellcaster (scale 1)**

**(ATK/DEF: 1200/2400)**

"Hey guys, can you catch those four for me?" Yuya asked, pointing at the dangling hostages. Nodding, the three all floated over to them and took them to safety before returning to Yuya's side.

"It's time for revolution!" one of the kids said.

"Demolition!" another said.

"Execution!" Yuzu continued!

"Persecution!" the third child added.

"Retribution!" Yuya said. "I'll show you an OTK machine! I combine **Triplification** with **Ego boost**!" Yuya said, using his last two cards, Yuya's monsters gain a temporary boost in power. "Ego boost gives a monster I equip it to 1000 ATK until the end of the turn. And with Triplification, I can give _All three_ of my monsters 1000 ATK!"

"WHAT!?" Shingo yelled.

**Oafdragon Magician**

**ATK: 2100 3100**

**Stargazer & Timegazer Magicians**

**ATK: 1200 2200**

"Now… battle." the three magicians fired up their respective spells, and fire them off simultaneously, taking Shingo and his monster out of the field.

"NOOOOOO!"

**Shingo: 4000 0**

**Winner: Yuya**

**~I swear that this'll get stale at some point.~**

_~well let's just hope that we can get some for of-~_

"GET HIM BOYS!" Shingo yelled. His three lackeys all raced towards the tomato haired boy, but were ultimately stopped by a newcomer in the last moment.

"Well, that's a bit anticlimactic… who are you now?"

"Huh?" the new boy said

"Weird hair, odd clothes, you're obviously important for… something. Who are you."

_~wait… I know that uniform… FUCK!~_

"Well, I'm named Sora. Sora shiunin! And from this day forward, I'm your new apprentice!"

* * *

**Soulsona steal**

**Spell**

**Effect: **_discard a Soulsona monster: for each two stars on the discarded monster, draw 1 card._

* * *

**Soulsona guidance**

**Spell**

**Effect: **_If you control one monster on the field while a Soulsona is in your hand, then special summon a Soulsona monster (from your hand) whose level equals to the monster you control. You can only activate "Soulsona guidance" once per turn._

* * *

**Soulsona Bicorn**

**Dark**

**Lv.3**

**Beast **

**ATK/DEF: 1000/300**

* * *

**Soulsona Captain Kid**

**Light**

**RNK. 3 (2 or more Lv. 3 monsters)**

**Thunder**

**Effect: **_when your Opponent declares an attack, detach 1 Xyz Material to activate these effects (Simultaneously)_

_Negate the Attack._

_Flip a coin. If called right, gain LP equal to the Attacking monster's ATK, otherwise this card gains ATK equal to half the negated monsters ATK until the end of this turn._

**ATK/DEF: 1800/1900**

* * *

**Entermate Twinda**

**Earth**

**Lv.3 **

**Beast**

**Effect:**_ you can special summon this card (from your hand) if an "Entermate" monster is sent to the Gy. this card can be used as 2 tributes for an "Entermate" monster._

**ATK/DEF: 1500/500**

* * *

**Entermate Kaiser Kid **

**Light**

**Lv. 7 (Scale 0)**

**Warrior **

**Effect (Pend. effect): (if this card is in the pendulum zone, all Dragon type monsters can only leave the field by battle, once per turn, you can discard one card from your hand: all "Odd-eyes" and "entermate" monsters you control are unaffected by your opponent's card effects this turn.)**_ once per turn, you can discard an Entermate monster, then select one monster your opponent controls: that monster's ATK becomes 0 and all monsters you control gain that ATK this turn. Once per turn, You can banish an "Entermate" monster to negate and destroy all cards on your opponent's field or hand._

**ATK/DEF: 2500/1950**

* * *

**Soulsona Arsene **

**Dark**

**Lv. 7 (Scale 9)**

**Fiend**

**Effect (Pend. effect): (while this card is in the pendulum scale, All "soulsona" monsters in your hand and field are treated as pendulum monsters, with their pend. Scales equalling their level/rank.) **_you can special summon this card by tributing 1 "Soulsona" monster you control. During the battle phase, your opponent can't activate spells/traps while this card battles. When this card attacks, all spells/traps your opponent controls are sent to the GY facedown._

**ATK/DEF: 2500/2100**

* * *

**Soulsona Pixie**

**light**

**Lv. 2 {Tuner} **

**Fairy**

**ATK/DEF: 500/1600**

* * *

**Soulsona High Pixie**

**Dark **

**Lv. 2 **

**Fairy**

**Effect: **_once per turn, you can special summon 1 monster from your hand whose level equals to the total level of monsters you currently control._

**ATK/DEF: 1000/1200**

* * *

**Entermate Beguilady**

**Dark**

**Lv. 8 (scale 3)**

**Spellcaster**

**Effect( ): ("Entermate" and "Odd-eyes" monsters you control gains 1000 ATK/DEF for each card on your side of the field.) **_When this card is summoned, special summon illusion tokens (lvl 1/fairy/1000 Atk/1000 Def) equal to the number of materials used to summon this card. This card gains 500 ATK for each illusion token on the field. You can discard a monster from your hand, then select one illusion token: that illusion tokens become that monster, but banish it when it leaves the field._

**ATK/DEF: 3400/1000**

* * *

**burst soul summon**

**Spell**

**Effect:**_ you must pay 1000 Lp to activate this effect: normal summon twice this turn. If both normal summoned monsters are of the same type, then you can special summon a third time. You can banish this card from your GY to add 1 card to your hand (from the GY) for each monster of the same type you control._

* * *

**Triplification**

**Spell**

**Effect:**_you can activate this when a spell or trap card is in effect: that card is now treated as 3 of the same effect that turn_**.**

* * *

**Each new card will be displayed in the end notes of each chapter, so don't worry about any confusion for the fanmade cards. The only reason why Zorro is in this list is because i'm going by actual release, meaning using tributes, discards and the like don't count; they must be summoned first before I list them below.**


End file.
